Our Undoing
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: Companion to Dreams of Darkness. More Rishidness.


Watakushitachi No Hametsu  
  
(Title means "Our Undoing")  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.  
  
Warnings: Mentions of/flashbacks involving child abuse, and I go into pretty heavy detail about Malik getting the pharaoh's memory carved into his back. (Probably one of the most intense scenes in the whole series, if not /the/ most.)  
  
Note: This is a companion/sequel thing to 'Yume No Kurayami', and you should read that first.  
  
Mojobubbles: YES! I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!!!!  
  
Kamilah: Dare I ask what, hikari?  
  
Mojobubbles: Why Malik wanted to avenge his stupid father in the first place!!!  
  
Kamilah: ....oh yeah. You got the idea for this coming out of 'Finding Nemo', didn't you?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep. NEMO'S SO KAWAII! *glomps Nemo*  
  
Kamilah: Aibou, for the zillionth time, you can't glomp fish!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. V_V *throws Nemo back in the ocean* Anyway, I couldn't figure out why Malik was so bent on getting revenge for his father. I. Hate. Malik's dad. He just....UGH! Me and my friends gave him the finger every time he popped up on screen. He beat Rishid a whole lotta times, threatened Rishid, and generally made him feel like dirt. Not that I'm a Rishid fangirl or anything, but you gotta feel bad for the guy! Erm, ok, I think that's about it. It's just impossible to like Malik's dad. He's like Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho. He's just that.....UGH!  
  
Kamilah: Well, ok, here we go......enjoy, and ignore my insane aibou. ^_^U  
  
Mojobubbles: *points to cast* YOU'RE ALL AT THE MERCY OF A HYPER TEEN SICK OF SCHOOL WITH A SCRATCHY THROAT AND A VANESSA CARLTON CD, WHICH MAKES ME WRITE VERY HEAVY ANGST!!!!  
  
Cast: O_O Oh dear.........  
  
Kamilah: Heh, they've had experience with /that/ mood before.....  
  
************************************  
  
I sat outside Malik-sama's room, at nearly 3 in the morning, hoping no one would come by. I doubted anyone would; the gentle rocking motion of the ship can lull one to sleep almost instantly.  
  
I wince as one of his cries echoes through the hall. Just like, that night, years and years ago.......when Malik was only 10.......  
  
I will never forget that sound, his unending scream as the knife dug into the flesh on his back......over and over again.  
  
(It's true......in this scene, they show this candle gradually wearing down to show the passage of time, and you can hear Malik screaming in the background the whole scene.)  
  
Reflexively (wow....I didn't even think that was a word) I reach up and touch the scars on my face. They no longer hurt, only serve as a haunting memoir of the years I spent in that underground tunnel, watching the warm and innocent boy I used to know become what he is now.  
  
But who is to blame for all of our problems? I lean back against the wall, a wry smile crossing my lips. Ah.......I've pondered it time and time again, and am no closer to the answer than I was years ago.  
  
Maybe it is Malik's other personality, his 'yami'. Maybe it is Ishtar-sama, even though he is dead, gone for many years. Maybe even I share some of the blame.  
  
Yes, it could very well be me. After all, I did nothing to stop Malik- sama......he is my better, but shouldn't I have mentioned......?  
  
But no, Malik doesn't know. Malik hasn't seen what I've seen, heard what I've heard, felt the pain I've felt. And of course he hasn't; Malik's the spoiled youngest of the family. We - Isis-sama and myself - strived to preserve his innocence, determined to shield our baby brother from this world's harsh realities.  
  
Yet that was our undoing.  
  
Malik doesn't know who his father really was. He's never seen the scars I carry, both figuratively and literally speaking. He didn't see the malicious grin on his father's face as he held the knife in the flame of the candle. (Ok, so Rishid didn't see it either, but can you just work with me here!? Malik's dad really did grin evilly, though.......I was watching that w/ my friends, and I jumped up and pointed at the TV and screamed, "HE'S ENJOYING IT!!!! LOOK LOOK LOOK!!!!!")  
  
Ishtar-sama.......I hate him.......hate his cold eyes, malicious smile, oppressive presence.....I hate everything about him......I hate everything about my past, about my present..........  
  
But what can I do? What can I say to change Malik-sama's mind?  
  
He never heard the crack of the whip against my back. He never saw who held that whip. He never heard his dear niisan cry out in the middle of the night, he never had a clue......  
  
He didn't see who his father really was, and therefore wanted to take revenge for his death. But Malik didn't know......  
  
If he did know.....how would things be different? For one, I doubt I'd be here, on a small ship outside a nightmare-afflicted teenager's bedroom. Would we even be in this time period?  
  
Probably not.  
  
Would Ishtar-sama be dead?  
  
Who knows?  
  
Another cry from Malik can be heard outside his room.  
  
It's funny........I struggled to protect his innocence, yet he has become someone I do not recognize........  
  
My, and Isis', possessiveness was our undoing.  
  
But what is the point of brooding on it now? We are small and trivial, particles of dust floating in this massive galaxy.  
  
We cannot change the past, nor is it fitting for us to look back on the memories.  
  
I speak not only of my 'family', but of this whole earth.  
  
In the end, what does it come down to? A planetful of painful memories, a lifetime of heartache, unanswered questions, and a boy whose eyes have lost their glow.  
  
It is enough to make one's head spin, isn't it?  
  
****************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: That was cool. Very cool. ;) YAY FOR RISHID-POVS!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: Very short, kinda rushed, but oh well. ^_^U 


End file.
